Aunt Yoruichi
by SycophantOfEvil
Summary: Drabbletthing Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke have a plan: influence the heirs of the 5 Noble Families and teach them how to have fun. Slight YoruichiUraharaInspired by the “Little Byakuya” line in episode 42 Spoilers for former 12th Division captain


_Aunt Yoruichi_

The boy's shoulders were stiff and his posture incredibly staright. His jet black hair fell elegantly across his ivory skin. _So this is the Kuchiki heir? _Shihouin Yoruichi thought to herself, _Che, look at the way his shoulders are set, I really wouldn't want tot be in his position tomorrow, when his back and shoulders are aching. _Yoruichi grinned to herself, another heir of the Five Noble Families she was going to have to teach to become less uptight. Still grinning she glanced at her companion, Urahara Kisuke; Captain of the 12th divison in the Gotei 13 and founder of the Shinigami Research Institute. Yoruichi sighed impatiently as she waited for their names to be announced.

"Announcing Shihouin Yoruichi, 22nd Head of the Shihouin Family and Secret Mobile Corps and Urahara Kisuke, Captain of the 12th division of the Gotei 13" Now that they had been formally announced , they were free to put the plan into action.

_It's been a while since Kisuke and I have had to "pollute" the young minds of the Noble Houses_, Yoruichi thought ruefully, _and usually we have Kaien to help us._

"Should we begin, Kisuke?" she whisped in to his ear. Kisuke nodded slightly and the gestures went unnoticed by the various nobles and dignitaries attending. Yoruichi started stealthily in the direction of the young Kuchiki heir and at this indication Kisuke also started to move. When Yoruichi signalled that they were going unnoticed, the two flash stepped to the young Kuchiki. Honestly...None of the other young heires had been this much trouble to get to.

"You are Shihouin Yoruichi?" the young boy said, trying to keep his tone even, although Yoruichi could hear the barely suppressed admiration in his voice.

"I am," Yoruichi replied with the hint of a smile on her lips. "And you are?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihouin-sama," he said humbly. At this, Yoruichi made a sound of exasperation.

"Bya-bo, we are of the same rank and distantly related, there is no need to call me "Shihoin-sama, Yoruichi or Yoruichi-donno will do fine, or even "Aunt" Yoruichi if you want,"

"Yes, Shihoui- Aunt Yoruichi,' Byakuya grinned.

"Aunt Yoruichi? That's a new one Yoruichi-san," a familliar voice said from behind her.

"Hello Kisuke," Yoruichi murmured

"And you must be Kuchiki Byakuya, I hope you are well? I am Urahara Kisuke,"

If Byakuya's eyes had held admiration before it doubled at this statement.

"Wow, i-i-its nice to meet you Captain Urahara," Byakuya stammered.

"And you Kuchiki-san,"

"Che. You _are_ getting good at shunpo, Kisuke," Yoruichi complimented. Step 2 of the plan was commencing.

Byakuya's soft grey eyes widened at these words "Shunpo? Aunt Yoruichi?" Byakuya lowered his voice, "Could you teach...Me? Please,"

Seeing Byakuya's grey eyes pleading with her, Yoruichi couldn't refuse. "Of course Byakuya-bo, Kisuke?"

"Sure," the blond-haired man replied, already heading towards the door. The young Kuchiki heir followed suit and Yoruichi walked behind them. When they got outside. Yoruichi started to explain.

"...and one of the best methods to learning shunpo is to play tag,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya soon became adept at shunpo and always looked forward to his weekend meetings with his Aunt Yoruichi, who was often accompanied by Urahara Kisuke. They taught him that you didn't always have to obey the rules, that there were always exceptions that could be made when you needed them most.

Byakuya never managed to catch Yoruichi, but towards the end of their games, he succeeded in catching Urahara Kisuke, much to Aunt Yoruichi's delight.

When the time came, Byakuya joined the Gotei 13, following in the footsteps of his "Aunt" and her friend.

Yoruichi was devoted to Kisuke and Kisuke to Yoruichi, but even when understanding why she followed him into banishment Byakuya could not supress the stab of hurt and sadness that occurred after she abandoned him

Aunt Yoruichi's plans always worked too well. She managed to get the heirs of the Noble Families to live a little, but never she never knew how much she would hurt them all when she left.

Byakuya-bo; Little Byakuya

I'm imagining Byakuya to be about 5 or 6 in this fic….Remember to review XD


End file.
